my_hero_academia_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Office of Special Situations (OSS)
"Where No Counsel Is, the People Fall." Office Values This office generally looks for very adaptable and intelligent recruits with a flair for deception and getting in and out of trouble, who have absolutely no problem going along with the chief's unorthodox but surprisingly effective operations. While a few members have combat quirks, physical prowess is less of a priority - the brass would rather take someone smart and subtle than strong and flashy. OSS deals with undercover work, intelligence gathering, subterfuge and sabotage - think movies like Ocean's Eleven, and much like the A-Team, the OSS specializes in the ridiculous, hence the name. The office also communicates in between other offices, providing them with information to assist with their own operations. Reputable Members Kikui, Masato Alias: Ghost Fame: A-Rank; World Fame Member Status: Currently the strongest member of the office since Crimson Striker's death. Overview: Kikui-san is the world's most accomplished hacker and information thief, with the ability to physically connect himself into any device that is capable of digital processes so he could access its information and control it. He was friends with the former leader of the OSS, Jackson Dee, the first Crimson Striker, since childhood and upon his death, stepped up as an advisor to his daughter, Sunny, who took his place. An easygoing, affable man with a reputation for being an unrepentant womanizer. Mori, Takao Alias: The Night Manager Fame: B-Rank; Continent Fame Member Status: One of the office's three original founders. Overview: To say that Mori-san is ridiculously long lived would be an understatement; his quirk is Rapid Regeneration and there is an officewide rumor that the only way he could be killed is to either cut out his heart or decapitate him; given the fact that he's still around suggests that he has other tricks up his sleeve to prevent this from happening. He recovers quickly from any injury or illness. Because of this, he is the only original founder of the OSS that is still alive and his unnatural longevity has enabled him to acquire plenty of contacts all over the world. Despite his accolades, he often insists that he is "retired" from field work and practically lives in the OSS headquarters as the resident old man, content with managing its resources and people. He hates it when people turn in their timecards late and nothing irritates him more than poor accounting. He also keeps the office's purse strings shut with a tight, iron-fisted grip. Sunshine "Sunny" Dee Alias: Crimson Striker II Fame: C-Rank; Country Fame Member Status: Currently the leader of the office, taking up her deceased father's mantle. Overview: Sunny was a full-fledged member of the OSS since her graduation from Yuuei Academy, being groomed by her father to take his place until his sudden death in the Nakatori Hotel incident (see above link). Like him, she is able to convert red energy into discs and use them as projectiles or shields. One of the rare members of the OSS with a combat quirk, she fits in well because of her unusual cunning; she would be the first to say that her mastery of her quirk isn't her real strength, or the main reason why she lends her talents to the OSS. A juvenile delinquent in her youth, she is streetsmart and independent, and has nursed a reputation for being both cleverly ridiculous and ridiculously clever. Category:U.A Affiliates Category:Organizations